The Life of Sicily
by Italy Lover99
Summary: Sicily has some crazy adventures with her two... intresting friends. This is her story. Some chapters might have historical referances but not until later on.
1. Going back home

**A/N: Ok~! So this is my new story! It's been a long time since I last posted a story since I had to take my last one down. (Curse you Critics United!) Since then, I have been planning this story so I hope that it turns out ok… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *pouts***

* * *

I stared at my… interesting friends. I still had to remind myself that living with them would be for the best even though I've been with them for almost a year. First there's Daphne Jones, the yaoi obsessed shopoholic. She's also a bit of an air head… Daphne is America's daughter, representing Northern California. Like America she has blond hair down to her chin and dark blue eyes. Daphne appears to be 17, just a little younger than me.

Then there's Lessy Honda. She's… a pyromaniac… an INSANE pyromaniac. She says she a ninja but I'm not so sure… Her dad is Japan, Lessy represents Shikoku one of her father's islands. She has brown eyes and her hair is dyed blue. I've never seen her natural hair color before. She's the youngest looking around 16.

I'm Emillia Vargas. I represent Sicily. I have dark brown shoulder length hair with a curl on the right side of my head. My eyes are amber and I'm the oldest looking around 18 in human years. Feliciano (Italy) and Lovino (Romano) are my brothers. I haven't seen them since last year… when I ran away… I was really stressed at the time and I haven't had the courage to go back. I'm sure that Feli wouldn't be mad but… Lovino… I'm not sure about. He probably hates me for just disappearing like I did.

I sighed catching Daphne and Lessy's attention. They stared at me for a moment then Daphne finally spoke, "You were thinking about it again weren't you?"

"Thinking about what?"

"About Lovino possibly hating you."

"No I wasn't!" I exclaimed, my defensive side coming out.

"Emillia, he won't hate you so why don't you just go back?" Lessy added.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because he doesn't hate you, he's worried about you."

Daphne nodded, "Feli and Lovino asked everyone to be on the lookout for you at the last world meeting. And Lovino sounded more desperate than ever." I was dumbfounded at this news. Lovino… was worried? About me? I sunk down onto my knees. Why _did_ I run away? It really was a stupid idea… I wouldn't be able to hide forever…

I looked at my surroundings, the small house I was living in, my friends, and the furniture. This wasn't home, this would never be home. Home was with my brothers, that's where I belonged.

Such a stupid idea… So stupid…

I looked up at Daphne and Lessy who looked concerned. I stood up slowly, realizing what a huge mistake I had made trying to run away from my problems. I nodded at them, "Call him." They smiled and nodded back, diving for the phone at the same time, causing another argument. I chuckled at this. They may be insane, but whenever I need them, they're there for me, no matter what.

* * *

"We're here." Lessy looked at me from the drivers seat.

"HEY! YOU GUYS HAVE IGNORED ME THIS WHOLE RIDE! WHY DID I HAVE TO SIT IN THE BACK?" Daphne yelled flailing her arms.

"Because you're annoying." Lessy and I replied simultaneously.

"Poop you both." Daphne grumbled back, getting out of the car. I sighed and got out as well. Today was the day, the day that I would see my fratello again. The day I would head back home.

I grabbed my luggage and turned to the others. "So, this is it."

"Hey! Be sure to write me and email me and call me and- and… just be safe. Don't do anything stupid okay?" Daphne hugged me and I realized something, she was crying.

"We'll be visiting you soon okay? So don't die, it's our job to kill you." Lessy said joining our hug. I laughed.

"Don't worry, won't." I looked over my shoulder and saw the time. "I have to go or I'll miss my plane." Slowly I started walking into the airport, closer to my brother but farther from my friends.

Slowly, he came into view. The dark brown hair with the curl on the right side of his head, the brown eyes, the scowl forever planted on his face. Lovino stormed up to me, "Emillia! Where the hell have you been? Why the hell would you do something so stupid? Do you-" Before he could finish, I was hugging him with tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've missed you."

His face softened and he hugged me back, "I've missed you too, come on Emi, let's go home." How long have I waited to hear that word? How long has it been since I've truly felt at home? Too long.

But now, I was home.

For good.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Give me some advice, flame, or just say good job. I don't really care but please REVIEW!**

**And don't worry, the next chapter will be funnier and longer!**


	2. An evil plan

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter two of The Life of Sicily~! And I forgot to say this in the last chapter but there will be OCXCountry and some yaoi later on. (Not full on yaoi though, don't worry!)**

**Thanks to sol jones and XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia… yet! I also don't own Lessy, she belongs to my awesome friend XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX!**

* * *

**~Daphne's POV~**

"GRRRR! It's been almost a month since Emi left! She hasn't even visited us!" I screamed pacing back and forth.

"You do realize how long she was gone right? Don't you think she wants to spend some time with her brothers?" Lessy countered.

I turned around on my heel to face her, "That's not an excuse!"

Lessy sighed, "So I guess you don't want to read this letter she sent us?

"LETTER?" I dove for letter and ripped the envelope open, showing no mercy.

"So what does it say?" Lessy asked.

"It says that she want us to visit her at the end of this month! Come on! We have to pack" I yelled running upstairs to pick some outfits. I couldn't wait!

**~Time skip: Emillia's POV~**

How long does it take someone to exit an airplane? I sighed and turned around, making sure I didn't miss Daphne or Lessy. Just as I did this, I heard someone screaming, "EMMMMIIIIIII!" Before I was tackled to the ground. Hmmm, I wonder who it was?

"Hi Daph… Please get off of me…"

"Hehe… sorry….Well let's go!" Daphne jumped up, and we went to find the pairs luggage. (Which took so long!) Once we finished that, we put everything in my car and headed to my house.

When we got inside and I showed Lessy and Daphne to their rooms, they came downstairs and Lessy was _grinning_. For most people, that would usually mean that they're happy but when Lessy grinned that meant she had an _idea._

That was _never _a good thing.

"Wait, you've been dating Hong Kong since last year? And you never told us this Lessy?" Daphne yelled as we sat in a circle for some unknown reason…

Why is it that even though Lessy's ideas never turn out well, Daph and I go along with them?

…

Anyways, Lessy gave her a small smile and replied, "I actually told Emi. I didn't tell you because you would tell Hungary, the yaoi and gossip queen!"

"POOP YOU!" Was the only thing Daphne said, which meant the conversation was over.

"And haven't you been dating Prussia for a year now Daph?" I asked curiously.

"Yup! What can I say? We make an awesome couple!" She exclaimed, grinning. I groaned and threw a pillow at her. Prussia was rubbing off on her too much.

""Now that we've caught up-" Lessy started, grinning again… Oh god… "Let's do something REALLY fun."

…

This would not end well…

* * *

I just stared at Lessy in shock. I knew that she was and insane pyromaniac, but THIS! "Lessy! We really shouldn't do this!" I hissed.

Lessy looked up from the fire that she was currently trying to start. "Yeah, but it's France!"

"That doesn't mean that we should set his house on fire!"

"Too late!" Lessy cheered as it sparked and a little orange flame appeared.

"Daphne! Help me put me put out the fire!" I screamed turning around to see Daphne sitting on a lawn chair eating popcorn. "…Really?"

"Yes really."

"Help me!"

"…Fine. Here's a bottle of water."

"Thank you," I grabbed the bottle she handed me, opened it, and threw it on the fire. Instead of getting smaller though, the fire got bigger. "What the hell did you give me Daphne?"

"Gasoline."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

I face palmed when I heard Lessy screamed, " Burn pervert, BURN!"

…

Why was I friends with such strange people?

Suddenly, we saw a figure running past us. Lessy pointed at the figure, spazzing out, "It's France! We have to capture him!"

"Here, use this!" Daphne yelled pulling my crowbar out of her bag.

Wait…

How the hell did she get my crowbar? I really need to start hiding anything dangerous whenever they come over to my house…

Anyways, Daphne gave the crowbar to Lessy and we watched as she chased France down and hit him with the crowbar of doom. Why she even something this stupid in the first place is a mystery to me. I cautiously walked over to where Lessy and the unconscious France were. "So what do we do with him?"

"Give him to Canada?" Oh Daphne, the second biggest yaoi fan girl…

"No." I heard Lessy say. She really hate yaoi.

"Kill him?"

"You can't kill a nation Daphne!" Lessy and I yelled at Daphne at the same time.

"Sorry… I have duct tape… would that help?" Where did she get all of these things anyways? …It was probably best not to ask…

Lessy grinned again (oh shit!) "Yes, yes it would."

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter two! ...Okay, this wasn't as long as I expected but it is funnier! ...Right? Since I'm on summer break now, I'll be updating every Friday and have special chapters occasionally. Also, I may or may not accept others people's OC's in this story but I am planning a story where I will. **

**So did you love this chapter? Hate it? Either way, review!**


	3. The results

**A/N: It's Friday which means, A NEW CHAPTER~! Thanks to cupcakegirl78 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Lessy. I no own Hetalia. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

You have got to be kidding me. Of all of Lessy's ideas, this was the worst. "This is the perfect place!" Lessy whispered/screamed.

"Keep your voice down! And I'm not sure that we should leave him in Romano's closet.

"I'm not doing it!" I said shaking my head. "I am NOT leaving France in my brother's closet!" After Daphne offered Lessy duct tape, things went down hill. She taped France's arms down to his sides and taped his mouth shut. Then somehow, they managed to drag him all the way to Lovino's house. I didn't help but I was forced to come along with them or they would tape me up as well.

…Still not sure why I'm friends with these people.

I sighed, as Lessy tried to convince Daphne this was a good idea- which she was succeeding at- knowing that any minute Lovino would come in and Lessy's master plan would be ruined. "Lessy, we're going to get in trouble. Let's just go"

"Never!"

"Lessy, it's never going to work! None of us will throw him in the closet for you!"

"I will~!" Daphne whispered, happily pushing the Frenchman into the closet.

"Good job Daphne!" Lessy cheered quietly.

"Daphne! Why did you do that?"

"…Cause I felt like it."

"Gah! Daphne, you-" I started before we heard a noise. Someone was coming up the stairs. "Lessy! You got us in here… now how the hell are you going to get us out?"

"Quick the window!" She whispered pushing us towards it.

"There's no way I'm jumping from _a second story window!_" I exclaimed.

"I have a rope… would that help?" Daphne asked pulling one out of her bag. Seriously? How does she have all of this stuff in her backpack?

…Why do I have the feeling that they were planning this the whole time?

Daphne threw one end of the rope down and tied the other to a bed post. Lessy went down first, then Daphne, then me. As soon as we were all on the ground, we ran like our lives depended on it. Which they pretty much did. As soon as we were far enough away, we stopped to catch our breath. '_Never again…' _I thought.

Suddenly, Daphne broke out into a huge grin, "That. Was. AWESOME! Let's do it again!"

I looked at her like she was crazy- which was absolutely possible. "…No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Aw! Come ooooooon!" And that's how I spent the rest of my night, listening to Daphne whine and beg.

* * *

The next day Lovino called me, telling me what happened the night before. Good news is, he didn't know it was us and we were safe.

Bad news is, he heard my friends were in town and wanted to meet them.

…Well this wasn't going to end well.

As we drove to Lovino's place Daphne was jumping up and down in her seat. "Daphne, what did you have for breakfast?" I asked.

"Lucky Charms!" She replied, still jumping up and down. I sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to tell her how unhealthy that cereal is. She would just ignore me and continue eating them anyways. Lessy was acting surprisingly calm, but then again she did have her iPod with her and she's always like that when she's listening to her music.

Finally, Lovino's house came into view and I noticed Lessy fidgeting. "Are you nervous Lessy?"

"Maybe?"

"Why? It's just my brother…"

"Mmm, no reason." She said looking out the window. I shook my head. Would I ever be able to understand my friends? I pulled up into his driveway and got out of the car.

"Okay, get out Daphne, we're here." I said to the still sugar high girl.

"Okay~!" She replied bouncing around once she had gotten out. Lessy got out a little slower than I would expect… What was with her today? I made my way up the porch steps and rang the doorbell, wondering what Lovino would think out my new friends.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter three! This was just a filler chapter, the next chapter will be VERY interesting! What do you think Romano will think about Emillia's new friends? Remember to review!**


	4. Meet my friends!

**A/N: So here is the real chapter four! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it too!**

**Thanks to XRomanoHetaliaX and The Hatter Alchemist for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, a thirteen old girl in the USA owns Hetalia! That makes perfect sense! *sarcasm* NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When I rang the doorbell, I heard a loud, "I'm coming damn it!" Followed by foot steps coming down the hall. Romano opened the door and when he saw my face, his scowl _almost _disappeared. "Ciao fratello!" I exclaimed, happy to see him, but nervous about him seeing my friends.

"Ciao Emillia." He replied, not noticing my friends until…

"HI ROMANO~!" Daphne suddenly screamed, still bouncing up and down. I'll need to hide the Lucky Charms next time she comes over… It was bad for her and the people around her.

Don't worry, Romano handled her outbust real well though. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" …Yup, real well…

I sighed, "Romano, this is my friend Daphne Jones, she is the personification of California."

"Huh…" Was his reply, making me a little more nervous.

"And this, is Lessy Honda, she is the personification of Shikoku." I said, moving out of the way so that Romano could see her. As soon as I did this, I instantly regretted it.

Romano narrowed his eyes, "_You!_"

"Um… you know each other?" I asked looking at between the two.

"This is the person who blew up the mafia's weapons a couple months ago!" He exclaimed. Of course, this made perfect sense that one of my best friends and my brother were enemies.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't want to blow the fireworks up yet and I didn't know the they were close enough to the mafia's weapons to make them explode!" Lessy remarked. I sighed once again. (I had been doing that way too often lately…) Only Lessy could do something so remarkably crazy and stupid like that. _That _is the reason why she not allowed to bring fireworks, lighters, or flamethrowers near me and my house.

"You expect me to just forgive you for _that_?" The answer is no! Actually, it's _hell no_!" Romano exclaimed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

Daphne and I wasted our whole afternoon listening to the pair argue. (Something about revenge on Romano's part, a master plan on Lessy's part and being mortal enemies on both of their parts.) It finally ended with Lessy threatening to bring out her flamethrower (I told her that she wasn't supposed to have that anywhere around me!) and putting on a little "fireworks display." As soon as she said that, Romano said goodbye to me and Daphne, glared at Lessy one more time, and shut the door. Well… I guess that meant our visit was over! Great first impression guys! It was silent for a while until Daphne piped up, "…That went well! Now let's go back to your place and have dinner! I'm starving!" Of course Daphne would say that went well!

I just shook my head. "Fine Daphne, we'll go to my place and have dinner."

"Yay~!" She yelled, running towards my car. "I call shotgun!"

I just laughed then turned to Lessy. "So… _You _blew up those weapons?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"I said I didn't mean to!"

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't!"

"Okay Lessy, whatever you say." I replied getting in the front of the car.

"I really didn't!" Lessy protested getting in the back of my car. Not wanting this argument to continue. I just started the car, backed out of Romano's driveway, and headed towards my house. I guess that Daphne and Lessy were going to stay the night…

Again.

Maybe this should become their permanent house, since they're over here so much.

Wait, BAD idea! VERY BAD idea! An idea that would never be spoken of… Hopefully.

Possibly...

Okay, maybe it would be spoken of...

But not for a _very _long time...

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't know, fratello means brother and ciao means hello in Italian.**

**And look! The chapters have actual names now! Yay~!**

…**I don't really know what else to say but…**

**REVIEW~! I'LL GIVE YOU CYBER COOKIES~!**


	5. The Plannish Plan Plan

**A/N: Hi~! Are you ready for chapter 5 of The Life of Sicily? Well, here it is!**

**Thank you too The Hatter Alchemist for reviewing! You get a cyber cookie! *hands cookie***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

* * *

Well, after the interesting visit to Romano's house, Lessy and Daphne went home. The next two weeks were normal- or as normal as they could be- until, Lessy showed up at my doorstep.

Along with Daphne.

And they were both smiling.

Oh, lord what did they do now?

"Emi~! Guess what?" Daphne yelled glomping me.

"What?"

"Lessy just came up with the most wonderful idea!" Daphne smiled getting off of me. Not another one of Lessy's ideas! The last one ended horribly! "Tell her Lessy~!"

Lessy gave me one of her signature smiles (where she closes her eyes and you see sparkles all around her) and spoke, "It's called… The Plannish Plan Plan!

I raised an eyebrow, "The Plannish Plan Plan?"

"Yes! It will annoy the crap out of Romano! You have to help us! It will be so much fun!"

I shook my head, "So you want me to help you annoy my fratello? No, I'm not helping you with this one."

"Aw! Come on! It will be fun!" Daphne exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"No. I helped you last time, and I regret it. So I'm not going to help you this time." Why must I be friends with the people who enjoy annoying my brother?

Daphne's faced darkened, "Then you leave us no choice. We must use this." She held up a small notebook- hey wait a minute! That's my diary!

…

I'm a girl! I can have one! It's helps me vent about my insane friends who like yaoi and fire.

…Anyways, I'm not sure how she got it, I never told anyone about it. My face darkened as well, "Daph, give that to me."

"Hmmm, no. Not unless you help with Lessy's plan."

"I won't go along with it. Now give that back!" Was I really being blackmailed by my best friend?

Daphne flipped open my diary. "Oh look here! It says you like-"

"Okay, okay! I'll help with your stupid plan." Damn. I really was blackmailed by my own best friend…

Daphne's face lit up, "Yay~! Let's get to work then! Oh, and here you go Emi!" She tossed me back my diary. I was going to need to put this thing in a freaking safe…

"So what exactly _is _the Plannish Plan Plan?" I asked, now that I had to go along with the stupid thing.

Lessy smirked, "Something HUGE. I'll get the blueprints out of the car." Wait, blueprints? How big was this thing going to be?

* * *

"So I'm supposed to keep Romano away from the house while you construct this thing?" I asked, shocked the Lessy came up with this. She's always so lazy! The things she will do to annoy my brother…

"Well, that's only if the first distraction doesn't work, which it probably will. If it doesn't though, then you have to go out of your way to keep Romano _far _away from his house." Lessy explained. This girl has way to much time on her hands.

"Fine. So what's the first plan again?"

"We send a letter that's supposedly Italy saying that he wanted Romano to come over for lunch. He goes over there, get's confused, (and probably cusses a lot too.) wastes his whole afternoon, then he comes home and bam! Finds this wonderful surprise." Lessy really did plan this well, I would be impressed if it wasn't my brother.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course! It's already built, all we need to do is transfer it over here."

"You already built it?"

"It's at Daphne's place right now. We started building it a while ago. So consider phase one of the Plannish Plan Plan complete!" Lessy proclaimed giving a huge thumbs up.

"You do know Romano's is going to be pissed right?"

"Duh that's the whole point!" She just doesn't know when to stop does she?

"Hey! Let's hurry up! I'm getting bored just sitting here talking!" Daphne whined. Why does she always have to go along with Lessy's plans? Doesn't she realize that they're absolutely terrible?

Lessy waved her hand as if to say 'Yeah, yeah.' then she spoke, "Fine, phase two of the Plannish Plan Plan shall begin… NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter five! Who does Sicily like? What exactly is the 'Plannish Plan Plan?' Will Romano fall for their plan? You shall all find out soon~! *smiles* **

**Now you must review for you shall get cyber cookies to nom on! Yum, cyber cookies… Damn, now I'm hungry… Anyways REVIEW~!**


	6. The Plannish Plan Plan Part 2

**A/N: Hello~! I've noticed that I've been jumping back and forth between calling the Italy brothers their nation names and human names. Sorry about that! Sicily will refer to them by their human names, since they're siblings, but others will call them by their nation names! It will be like this for other nations who are friends/family/in a relationship with one of the girls in the trio as well! Hope this helps! Also, I'm sorry for the late update, I was just tired this weekend (I've barely gotten any sleep) and I didn't have any ideas. Once again I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to The Hatter Alchemist for reviewing! *hands cyber cookie* **

**Disclaimer: I own it~! *shot* Ow! Okay… I don't… Enough with my rambling, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go deliver the letter then Citrus Ninja will follow Tomato and make sure he doesn't come back for awhile!" Lessy whispered, since we were right outside Lovino's house.

"What do I do?" Daphne asked.

"You stay here Yaoi Ninja."

"Poop you Ninja Sparkles…" Ah yes, did I forget to mention that Lessy gave us all code names? Here they are;

Lessy= Ninja Sparkles

Daphne= Yaoi Ninja

Me= Citrus Ninja

Lovino= Tomato

…Still trying to figure out why I'm friends with her. After she told us our code names, I received a walkie-talkie. Apparently, I was supposed to update her regularly on Lovino's status. I wouldn't count on that though. I _was _dragged into this after all. I wasn't going to do more than necessary.

"Now to initiate part two of the Plannish Plan Plan!" Lessy quietly exclaimed. With that said, I watched from a bush (yes we were hiding in the bushes, it was definatly not my idea) as Lessy went up to the front porch, letter in hand, and started ringing the doorbell.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

…

_-!_

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!" Was suddenly heard as Lessy was in the middle of ringing the doorbell for the hundredth time. She quickly let go of the doorbell and a final _dong! _was heard. From there, she quickly dropped the letter on the porch and jumped into the bushes, landing right beside Daphne.

…

Maybe she was a ninja after all!

The three of us then watched silently as Lovino came to the door, looked around to see who the hell kept ringing the doorbell so damn much, then noticed the letter. He quickly scanned over the letter and then walked to his car quickly driving off. After a minute of waiting to make sure he didn't come back, we all climbed out of the bushes. "Now for Citrus Ninja to get into her car and follow her brother!" Lessy, or Ninja Sparkles as she was now called yelled happily. I groaned but got into my car anyways, not wanting to face Daphne and Lessy's wrath if I refused.

* * *

After I left, things actually went according to Lessy's plan. Except, of course, I didn't give her updates like I was supposed to. Everything Lessy predicted would happen, did happen. I was expecting Lessy to tell me when part two was finished within the next ten minutes. I wasn't worried until, I saw Lovino leaving. I guess he finally got tired of cussing Feliciano out. Shit! What was I supposed to do? I quickly jumped out of my car. "Ciao Lovino!"

"Sorella, what are you doing here?"

Think, Emillia think! "Oh, I uh, got an invitation from Feliciano saying he wanted to have lunch with me today!"

"Really? Well our idiot brother completely forgot!"

"Oh really? That's a shame."

"Well, I guess if you want, we could have lunch at my place." Lovino said, about to walk past me. I jumped in front of him.

"Wait! Don't you want to enjoy this nice weather a little longer."

"We can… at my house." He replied, attempting to walk past me once more.

"Wait! Uh, um… It's getting rather late for lunch, isn't it?"

"Okay, we'll have an early dinner then." I jumped in front of him once again. "Emillia, what the hell is going on with you?"

Damn! I was running out of excuses! "N-nothing! Why would you think something's going on?"

"Emillia, what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Damn it Emillia! Tell me right now!" Lovino screamed. Lessy needed to hurry up with her evil plan! I was running out of excuses!

"Uh… um… W-well-" I started, then suddenly the walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"_Citrus Ninja, this is Ninja Sparkles, part two of the Plannish Plan Plan is complete. Now initiating part three. Tomato is now allowed back on the premises, I repeat, Tomato is now allowed back on the premises."_

I sighed. Finally! Soon this whole thing would be over. I looked over at Lovino who was staring at me in confusion. "Citrus Ninja? Ninja Sparkles? Plannish Plan Plan? Tomato? Okay seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"You want to know what the Plannish Plan Plan is? Go back to your house to see, and remember, I did not want to be any part of it." I said, walking back to my own car. Once I started the car I replied back to Lessy. "Ninja Sparkles, this is Citrus Ninja. Tomato is heading back, I repeat Tomato is heading back." The outcome of this whole "project" would be… interesting. _Very _interesting.

* * *

Surprisingly, I was back at the house before Lovino. As soon as he pulled into his driveway, he stopped the car, got out, and walked over to me. "Okay, I'm here, now what the hell is the Plannish Plan Plan?"

"You want to know what the Plannish Plan Plan is?" I pointed to the large structure in his backyard. "_That's _the Plannish Plan Plan."

He stared at the structure for a minute. Finally, he spoke, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU BUILD AN AMUSEMENT PARK IN SOMEONE'S BACKYARD?"

And _that _is exactly what I thought his reaction would be.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone expect them to build an amusement park in his backyard? I just had to put the wonderful thing that is the Plannish Plan Plan in there! XD **

**Next week, the story will be updated a couple days late as well because Friday night I'm going to my friend's house for a sleepover. (You know who you are!) So, this won't be updated again until Sunday night or sometime Monday. **

**Please review! Remember, I'll give you cyber cookies~!**


	7. End of the plan and magic!

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I don't really have a valid excuse so… I'll just say please don't kill me. Also, this chapter is going to be in Romano's POV~! **

**Thanks to Chloe Haku, Vampchick2010, The Witch Alchemist, and Ohio TaylorJones for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and sadly, I probably never will… Oh well, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Romano's POV~**

"Seriously, why the hell would you build an amusement park in someone's backyard?" I asked Emillia again as we walked out back.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Ask them." I looked over to where she was pointing to see California riding a horse on a carousel and Shikoku playing a weird carnival game where you try to shoot the target with a water gun and beat your opponent to the top. Though she wasn't playing with anyone…

California turned and saw me, "Oh, hi Romano~!" She called, once the ride had stopped.

"California, what the hell is this?"

She blinked, "Duh, it's an amusement park~! And I'm Northern California."

"Why the hell are there two California's?"

"Why are there two Italy's?"

"…Touché."

California-excuse me-_Northern _California just grinned, "Anyways, if you want to know why we built this, ask Lessy! She came up with the idea! I just helped~!" I looked over at Shikoku, who was still playing that stupid game and marched over to her.

"Shikoku! I want to know why you built this amusement park!" I screamed.

She quickly turned around, water gun still in hand, and sprayed me with it. "Ah! Stranger danger!" After Shikoku calmed down she narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh. It's _you._" Suddenly, she went back to smiling like nothing had happened, "Hi!" Damn this girl is weird…

"Shikoku, tell me right now why you built an amusement park in my backyard."

She tilted her head to the side, "Well, we were bored. And you don't have to call me Shikoku, you can just call me Lessy. Shikoku is a mouthful, don't you think?"

"So you're telling me that you built this because you were bored?"

"Pretty much! If you don't like it we can give it to Italy."

"Damnit! Don't pin this shit on him!"

"I'll ask first! And I'm pretty sure he'll like it!"

"Well, if he does say no, then you have to burn it or something…"

"Omigod! Now I want him to say no! FIREEEEE! One time, I took an Off can and sprayed a pattern on my grass and lit it on fire! My smiley BUUUUURNNNNED!"

I just stared at her for a while then finally spoke, "You have serious issues, you know that, right?"

She sighed, "I know, I know. I've been told that several times." She shook her head. "Anyways, since our work here is done, we're going to go bug England." With that, Lessy ran off, taking Northern California and Emillia with her. They better not do anything that could end with Emillia getting hurt…

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting on my front porch enjoying the peace and quiet until… "ROMANO!" I saw Northern California and Lessy running towards me.

"What do you want Northern California?"

"Daphne. Call me Daphne."

"Fine, what do you want Daphne? And where's Emillia?"

"Oh, she's fine…" Lessy said, attempting to whistle.

Daphne turned to face her. "You suck at whistling."

"Shhhh! I'm trying to cover for us!" Lessy whispered, although I could still hear her.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you idiots do this time?"

Daphne chuckled. "Wellllll, you know how we went to go bug England? You see, he kind of got pissed at us and… you should just see for yourself." She moved to the side to reveal a small girl with amber eyes, dark brown hair down to her waist, and a curl on the right side of her head. "Yeah, England turned Emillia into a chibi."

I stared at her in shock for a minute, not knowing what to say finally I got over my shock and was overcome with anger. "WHAT THE HELL! DAMN IT, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER IF SHE KEPT HANGING OUT WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS!"

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT SO BRIGHT YOURSELF! AT LEAST WE CAN DEFEND OURSELVES AND DON'T SURRENDER WHENEVER WE SEE AN ENEMY!" Lessy screamed back at me.

"WHY YOU-" I was suddenly cut off by Daphne.

'Hey! Listen! Lessy knows magic and she did a spell to change her back but the spell won't take effect till tomorrow morning. We just thought you should know and now we're going to leave. Bye-bye~!" Daphne said, both of them turning to walk away.

"Like hell Emillia is going to stay with the two idiots that got her into this mess in the first place! Even if it is for just a night! She'll be staying with me and that's that." I replied, quickly grabbing Emillia and walking up to the front door.

"I have no problem with that. I'm going to go get revenge on England." I heard Lessy say. I turned around and watched her run off again, leaving Daphne here this time.

"Wait Lessy! Don't leave me! Wait!" Daphne called but Lessy was already gone. She then turned to me. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Please, Emillia will get mad if I drive her car and my place is far away!"

I sighed. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Yay~!" She cheered before running inside. Damn, I hope that I wasn't going to regret this…

* * *

Daphne actually behaved well the night before. I think that she usually just follows whatever Lessy does. She is kind of like Feliciano in some ways. Always happy, an idiot, hangs with the wrong kind of people. Anyways, I went to check on Emillia when I got up and saw that she was, in fact, back to normal. Daphne was in her room too, poking her cheek. I glared at her, "Quit poking her damn it!"

"But I'm bored!" She whined. "And it's taking her forever to wake up!"

"That doesn't mean you have to poke her!" Daphne ignored me and continued poking her cheek. Soon after, Emillia woke up.

She looked around, blinked a couple of times then looked at me. "Lovino, what am I doing in you're house?"

"It's a long story."

Daphne piped up, "We went to go bug England, he turned you into a chibi, Lessy fixed it, and we stayed at your brothers house for the night! The end~!" Emillia just shook her head, and I couldn't blame her. "Oh and Lessy's downstairs waiting for us." Daphne added.

"When the hell did she get into my house?"

"I don't know… But I do know that she turned England into a unicorn that barks! He's going to be my pet! Well, I'll meet you downstairs~!" Daphne exclaimed, running out of the room.

I looked at Emillia. "Sorella, you have some really strange friends."

She just chuckled. "I know but hey, a friends a friend."

* * *

**A/N: Yay~! I finished this chapter~! I'll probably update this again during the week as an apology for updating so late. Well, all that's left to say is, please review~!**


	8. Sicily likes?

**A/N: HI! I'm back although this may be my last update for awhile and I'll explain why at the end. For now, we shall focus on the story and it's finally revealed who Sicily's crush is. I'm sure many of you will be surprised!**

**Thank you The Witch Alchemist, Chloe Haku, Tessa, and Vampchick2010 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: How many times have we been over this?! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

So after the Plannish Plan Plan was a success. I don't think that Lessy did anything to the amusement park yet… I think she's planning on burning it though. Lessy did go back to her place afterwards but Daphne has basically become a permanent house guest. Knowing that she was still asleep though, I took moment to enjoy the peace and quiet… Until my cell phone went off.

Well that didn't last long.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Emi-chan!" I heard Lessy exclaim.

"Oh hey Lessy. What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"…"

"Okay, well I'll tell you… In a minute."

"Why in a minute?" I asked curiously. Lessy sounded suspicious…

"You'll see! Okay well, I'll talk to you soon! Bye!" Lessy replied, hanging up. Seriously? Why would she say in a min-

_Ding dong!_

…Oh. That's why. I should have known. With a sigh I got out of my bed and went downstairs to answer the door. In the doorway was my weird friend, Lessy Honda. "Hi Lessy. This is certaintly a surprise." I said with an eye roll.

"It is? I gave a you a warning a minute before I rang the doorbell though." I just laughed and gestured for her to come in. We got some coffee and sat down on the couch. "So what are you here for Lessy?" I asked looking at her.

"Well last night, Daphne and I were talking on the phone and we feel bad that you don't have a boyfriend but we do… Soooooo, we've decided to help you get a boyfriend!"

"It's more complicated than that Lessy." I answered with a groan.

"How so?"

"Well, the guy I like doesn't really have a good relationship with my brother."

"Romano? Well that's not uncommon."

"No, no. Feliciano."

"How can anyone have a bad relationship with Italy?" Lessy questioned me tilting her head.

I chuckled, "You see Feli… runs across his lawn even though he isn't supposed too… and that results in him getting shot at…"

She stared at me for a moment. "…That _may _cause problems…"

"No really?"

"Maybe you should start hanging with his sister, Once he realizes you aren't like Italy, he'll start to like you more. And Liechtenstein is the kind of person anyone can get along with if they really tried."

"That's good advice… but it's not going to work out Lessy."

Just then, Daphne popped up from behind the couch. "Sure it can!" She exclaimed cheerfully causing me to jump.

"Daphne! How long have you been there?" I asked, glaring slightly at her.

"Long enough to know what's going on~! Anyways, Lessy's plan can work! You just have to try! After all, I think that you and Switzerland would make a cute couple."

"As impossible as it seems, I think Daphne's right." Lessy said. Daphne and I looked at each other then turned to her.

"Really?" We asked in unison.

"Yes really. YOU MUST FACE YOUR FEARS!" Lessy shouted pointing at me.

"Yeah! Or we'll give your diary to Romano!" Daphne added apparently forgetting she didn't have it any more.

"When would I ever see him?"

"…It can be arranged…" Lessy said looking straight at me.

"No." I replied simply.

"I'll give you chocolate!" Lessy answered before I could leave holding out said chocolate.

"…What kind of chocolate?"

"…Swiss…" Lessy said looking down.

My eye twitched. "If I say yes, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yes, yes we will!" Daphne yelled.

"Fine… But seriously, how am I supposed to talk to him?"

"Well, Lilli and I get along really well. I could see if I asked Switz if I could bring a friend over to meet Lilli and assure him that though you're Italy's sister, you aren't as...strip-ish as he is… And we should put you in a dress, but nothing over the top."

"Don't I have any say in this?"

"NO! …Well that depends on what say is…"

I sighed. "Fine let's just get this over with."

"Yay~!" Daphne cheered happily.

"Alright!" Lessy then proceeded to smiles one of her signature smiles. "I called Switz and Lilli! We're visiting Sunday!"

"Great…" I said a little less enthusiastically. I had a feeling I was really going to regret this…

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter eight! Now, I may not update for awhile because school starts tomorrow. Please be patient and reviews always make me happy! I'll give you cyber chocolate if you do review!**


	9. To Switzerland's house we go!

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello~! I'm back~! And I bring to you chapter 9 of the Life of Sicily~! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed! *hands cyber cake***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sicily and Northern California. Shikoku belongs to XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX.**

* * *

It's early Sunday morning while I wait for Lessy to come by. The week went by really quick. Quicker than I expected. To be honest I was feeling very nervous. I didn't have a clue how things were going to turn out. At the beginning of the week Lessy and I decided that Daphne would not be allowed to come but of course, that wasn't going to happen. Apparently, Liechtenstein wanted to meet her… We just had to make her promise she would not talk about yaoi. That probably would happen but, oh well.

I finished packing some of my things in my carry-on. Lessy told us that after our visit with Switzerland and Liechtenstein that she was staying the night at Hong Kong's, and that we were welcome to do the same. Just as I zipped up my carry-on, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal Lessy and I gave her a small smile, "Hi Lessy, did you bring the dress?" Yes, Daph and Lessy convinced me to dress up some and apparently Lessy found the "perfect" dress for me… but I wasn't allowed to see it until she came over.

She started at me for a minute. "Oh… Ummmmm…"

I face palmed, "You forgot it? You idiot!"

She grinned the held up the bag holding the dress, "Just kidding! Hahaha!"

I smacked her, "Don't do stuff like that!" I grabbed the bag, "I'm going to get changed I guess."

Lessy nodded and rubbed the back of her head where I hit her, "Okay, I actually have I dress I'm going to wear too. Hope you don't mind if I change here." I shrugged letting her know it was fine and she headed to the guest bathroom. I went up to my bedroom to change. I pulled the dress out of the bag and put it on. It looked nice. The dress was strapless, and stopped right above the knee. It was all different colors, brown, green, and many shades of blue, all mixed together. Near the top it was white and blue. There was also a sash with a fabric rose on it.

"_I have to admit, Lessy did pretty good." _I think as I look in the mirror. I put on some light blue ballet flats then hurry downstairs. Lessy was already waiting for me. She was wearing a short satin blue dress with long sleeves the went over her hands. All over the dress were pink flower designs. She had a white and blue striped sash tied around her waist. Also around her waist was her white dragon carved scabbard with black handle of the katana poking out. I yell up the steps, "Oi! Daph! Hurry up!"

Daphne yells back, "I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Daphne appears and pouts at the sight of us. "Why do you guys have pretty dresses while I have to wear this?" She gestures to her black form fitting tank top and short, hot pink ruffled skirt. Since it was decided at the last minute that Daphne would be coming, Lessy didn't have time (or the money) to get her a dress as well.

Lessy rolled her eyes, "Oh suck it up Daph. You look fine so don't worry about it."

Daphne stuck her tongue out, "Poop you!"

I sighed, "Can we just go and get this over with now?"

Lessy opens the door, "If you both have what you need then yes, we can!" We exit my house, put our carry-ons in the trunk, get in the car (with Daphne in the back of course) then we're off to Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house.

~Time skip!~

Well three hours in a car with Daph and Lessy wasn't as chaotic as I thought it would be. Since we were all in our houses in America for the upcoming world meeting, the trip wasn't as long as it would be if we were in our home countries. Of course as the house came into view, I grew more and more nervous. I was honestly expecting the worse out of this trip. I would end with us being chased out of the house by Switzerland… _"No! Don't think like that! Everything will be fine. Just remember you need to stay calm and breath. In, out. In, out." _I think, closing my eyes.

Finally we pull into the driveway and Lessy pokes me, "Hey. Emi-chan. Wake up. We're here."

I glare at her. "I wasn't sleeping!"

Lessy raises an eyebrow, "Then what were you doing?"

"I-" Daphne cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Come on! Hurry up! I'm getting bored!" She whines. Lessy and I both glare at her, then get out of the car.

As we make our way up the steps my heart pounds. _"Why am I so nervous? Calm down. Remember, in, out. In. out." _

As Daphne skips up to the door, Lessy looks back at me, "Are you alright?"

I nod, "I'm fine." I also give her a small smile to prove it. She shrugs then walks up besides Daphne and I'm right behind them. I take a deep breath as Lessy rings the doorbell.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I'm also sorry that this is just a filler chapter. Please don't kill me! I promise it will be better next time I update! Just don't kill me! Instead, will you please review? I'll give you cyber cake! Also, I should tell you that I believe that the personifications have houses in each country so that they can be comfortable when they have to stay for a world meeting. Okay? So again, please review!**


End file.
